Todd's Secrets
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Story going into Todd's past, when he discovered his poweres and joined the brotherhood


Todd's Past: Secrets Revealed

Welcome to the first official continuation to Shameful Thoughts of an Amphibian. In the last chapter, Todd and Kitty discovered their feelings for each other, at the same time reveling a little about Todd himself. This picks up right where I left off. 

Sunlight poured through the window into Todd's room, lighting it up. Usually, it would take a bomb blast to wake up Todd, but this morning was different. He smiled as he felt the warmth of sun as the rays lit up his bed. Kitty stirred in her sleep, and Todd simply gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze with the arm he had wrapped around her. Her head continued to rest on his shoulder. She had been asleep for most of the night, but time had stood still for Todd. He had only slept for a few minutes that night. The rest of the time he had just stayed up, holding Kitty. Todd kissed her forehead, feeling a love he had never felt in his life. Todd had never known his parents. He never knew if they had loved him, or had abandoned him. The foster home he had stayed in when he was little hadn't been very good to him. He shared his room with three other boys, who constantly abused him and picked on him. The family in charge of him weren't mean to him, but offered little compassion or love. When Todd had gone to them for help, they just told him to ignore the other boys. The only times they were mean to Todd was when he asked about his parents. They refused to give him an answer. Eventually, Todd gave up and ever finding out. When he had turned 12, he ran away from the home. Todd had grown sick of being picked on, and felt life would be better on his own. 

The last few years in the home had been horrible. For some reason, his skin lost its tan, and turned an odd pale color. His legs always seemed to hurt, and worst of all was the bad taste he had in his mouth always. The foster parent's just shrugged this all off, saying it was just growing pains. Though, the others in the home loved having new things to tease Todd about. Todd couldn't even remember having gone to bed, and not crying himself to sleep. 

Todd had loved life on the street. He liked being on his own, wearing what he wanted, and doing as he pleased. He never went hungry. Todd was excellent at stealing, and outside fruit stands were easy targets. He had gotten used to the pain in his legs, and forgot about the taste in his mouth. Life was good for Todd out on the streets. That was, until one day, a day Todd would never forget. He had just stolen a watermelon, and was running from two cops. Todd had hit that stand many times in the past, so the owner had asked the cops to stake it out. Todd was having a hard time out running the two cops, mostly because of the watermelon, but also because his legs were hurting more than usual this day. Todd reached the end of the side walk, but run right into the street, without looking. The next thing that Todd heard was the cops yelling for him to look out, and blare of the horn from an on coming big rig. Todd turned his head toward the sound of the horn. He instantly dropped the watermelon. What happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion for Todd. He had suddenly crouched down instinctively, in hopes that the truck would just pass over him. No sooner had he crouched, than the pain in his legs turned red hot, and before Todd knew what was going on, he jumped over the whole truck, clearing its roof by over two feet. 

Todd landed safely behind the big rig, unharmed. He just sat in the street, crouched down like a toad. "What the fuck?" asked Todd out loud, shocked at what he had just down. The two cops, who had been just as stunned, broke out of their own trances, and ran towards Todd. That's when the taste in Todd's mouth became just as horrible as the pain had been in his legs. He spit at the cops, hoping to rid his mouth of the taste, but instead, shot his tongue out at the cops. Todd's eyes widened in surprise, as his tongue sped towards the lead cop. The cops tried to stop and run away, but Todd's tongue was too quick, and it struck the poor cop right in face, breaking he nose. Todd's tongue retreated incredibly fast back into his mouth. "You're some kinda freak!" yelled the second cop, as he drew his gun. Todd grinned and simply shot his tongue out again, and knocked the gun out of the cop's hand. When the tongue was once again in his mouth, Todd turned, and hopped onto the side of wall, and instinctively climbed to the top, and onto the roof, where he sat down. 

The amazement of it all at first shocked and scared Todd, but when he saw the advantages of his powers, he instantly took them to heart. He never again had trouble stealing food, and even was able to steal purses with his tongue, and hop out of sight before the women knew what hit them. Todd was living the life he loved. He started being able to afford motels to sleep, instead of doorways and alleys. He had just turned fifteen, when in the middle of the night, someone knocked on the door of his motel room. Todd grumbled to himself, and muted the television. "If it about the t.v. being too loud, I'll tell you what I told the others, I paid for this room, and I'm gonna listen to it as loud as I please!" growled Todd, as he opened the door. He gasped and took a few steps back. There was a large man at the door, his face hidden inside a deep cloak. His eyes could still be seen, and Todd saw something that scared him. To this day, he couldn't describe what he saw. "No Mr. Tolensky, we're not here about the television. We're here because of more pressing matters," said the strange man, his voice powerful, but oddly non-threatening. Todd continued to back up, and barely squeaked out his single question, "We?"

At this the figure backed up, and two other people stepped out from the shadows. One was a woman, who wore a long white dress like slip. She was beautiful, even though she had blue skin and red hair. The other was a large, muscular man. He had long blonde hair, and sharps looking claws. Both of them didn't look friendly. Todd hopped over the bed, and tried to make it out the bathroom window. But before he could make it, the bathroom door shut on its own, and Todd crashed into it. The large man quickly grabbed him by the back of the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Trying to run out on us you little creep?" growled the man. He lifted up his arm, looking ready to punch Todd. "Sabretooth! Unhand the boy!" commanded the cloaked figure. Sabretooth growled at Todd once again, but dropped him to the ground. Todd moved to a corner of the room. "What do you guys want from me? I swear I didn't steal anything from you!" yelled Todd. The woman stepped forward, and kneeled next to Todd. She cupped his chin in her hand and smiled. "We're not here to hurt you, in fact, we're here to help you," she cooed, trying to calm the frightened young teen. 

"Mystique is correct. Aside from Sabretooth's rude behavior, none of us here mean you any harm. We've become aware of your amazing abilities. As I'm sure you've figured out, you are a mutant. As are all of us," said the mysterious figure, who then suddenly removed his hood. Todd stared at the man. He appeared to be quite old, but still very powerful. "I am Magnus Maximoff, but please refer to me as Magneto. I am the master of magnetism. As I demonstrated with the metal hinges of the door, I can make all objects that are affected by magnetism bend to my will. Mystique is a shape shifter, she can change forms as she pleases. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate for us please Mystique?" asked Magneto. Mystique instantly transformed into Todd. Todd stared at the mirror image of himself. "What do you guys want with me?" he asked once again. Magneto smiled. "We want you to join us. We mutants are superior to humans, and we must band together. Join my Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and power will be yours," said Magneto. Todd looked at the three mysterious mutants. If he joined with this group, he'd never be picked on again. Todd grinned and stood up. He walked over to Magneto, and extended his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, yo," said Todd, and shook hands with the powerful mutant.

As Todd looked down at Kitty, he felt horrible. By joining the Brotherhood, Mystique moved Todd away from where he had been staying, to this old house, just outside of Bayville. She enrolled him in school, and made a few fake documents to explain where he had been when he was living on the street. At first, he was the only one aware that she was Mrs. Darkholme, head principal of the high school. This was when Todd first met Xavier's X-Men. Todd knew there were other mutants in the school, but had no clue who. Then, when Todd was being attacked by a football player, Scott Summers reveled his own powers. Scott had used an optic blast to save him, but also blew up a part of the field, injuring the football player. Todd had spent the next few days trying to convince Scott to join the Brotherhood. He had really wanted Scott to join. No one had ever stuck up for him, so Todd obsessed with making a friend with the other mutant. Unfortunately, Scott refused. This enraged Todd, being rejected by the only friend he thought he had. Mystique used these emotions to her own gain, convincing Todd to infiltrate Xavier's Mansion. There, Todd met Kurt Wagner, or as Todd liked to call, the Blue Fuzzy Elf. The two boys fought, Kurt thinking it was fun and games, Todd enraged and looking for blood. Xavier had extended Todd an invitation to join the X-Men, but refused. This got Todd thrown out of the mansion, compliments of Storm's gale like winds. 

Todd had many more run ins with the X-men. He even met new mutants who joined the Brotherhood. Lance , Pietro , and Fred. Each had destructive powers, which they used against the X-men. At first it was just Scott, Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, Jean, and Kurt. New teens joined the ranks of the X-men as well. Rouge, Evan, and Kitty. Todd hadn't been the one to first discover Kitty, Lance had. Todd heard rumors that Lance had tried to kill her, but completely ignored it. 

Todd looked down at Kitty again, and couldn't believe that any would try to harm her, even though he had many times in the past. Then a thought struck him that sent a pain deep in his heart. What would he do the next time the Brotherhood and the X-Men fought? There was no way he could strike down Kitty, or allow anyone else to hurt her. "What you thinking about?" asked Kitty, as she smiled up at Todd. Todd jumped a little, he hadn't noticed that she had woken up. "Oh, just how lucky I am," he lied, and smiled down at her. Kitty giggled a little, and kissed Todd on the lips. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. Kitty sighed, then looked at the clock on Todd's desk. "Oh my god! It's late, I'm gonna be late for school," gasped Kitty, as she pushed herself away from Todd, and jumped off the bed, trying to find her clothes. "Hey, don't worry, school is closed for the day. Mystique made up some story about a gas leak causing the explosion at the school, so they closed it up to make sure things were safe," said Todd, as he pulled on his jeans. Kitty had just found her shirt and pulled it on when Todd mentioned this. She laughed a little and smiled over to Todd. "Oh, that's good. It's impossible to lie to the professor. No telling what he would do to me if he found out why I was late," she said. Todd's face instantly lost its smile, and he sat down on his bed. Kitty instantly became alarmed. "Todd, what's wrong?" she said, and sat next to him. "What you just said. You're right, Xavier would probably be unhappy if he found out you were with me. Things are different now Kitty, and I'm scared about how things are going to go," said Todd, his heart almost breaking at the thought of losing Kitty. The thought hit Kitty equally hard. Both teens sat there, thinking. Kitty looked over to Todd. "Well, the professor offered to let you join the X-Men before, I'm sure the invitation still stands," she offered. Todd shook his head. "No, that's not an option. If Mystique or the Brotherhood didn't get me, Sabretooth or Magneto would," replied Todd.

Kitty leaned against Todd. "Well, maybe we need to come to an understanding. Until we figure out how to mix things, we keep this secret. Which means, not taking it easy on each other. We act towards each other like we normally would. Even in fights," said Kitty, pain in her voice. Todd looked over to her. "I could never hurt you," he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but if you do during a battle, I would forgive you," she said. They both looked into each other's eyes. "Ok, though, you will still talk to me now and then right?" asked Todd, fearing being left. Kitty simply hugged him. "Everyday. In fact, here is my cell phone. I'll call you," said Kitty, pulling out the small phone and placing it into Todd's hand. Kitty glanced at the clock again. "Todd, I need to get back to the mansion, or else the professor is going to freak," said the young girl. The two teen's quickly dressed, and Todd got them both out his window and on the ground safely. They both climbed into the jeep, and Todd drove Kitty back to the mansion. Todd kissed her goodbye, and watched as she walked through the brick wall. He was about to drive off, when a voice appeared in his head. "Bringing her back a little late aren't we Todd?" said the voice. Todd's eyes widened in surprise. "Xavier?! How-how'd you know?" stammered Todd, shocked and scared. There was a little chuckle and the voice returned. "It was easy to tell Kitty's intentions to sneak out, and I followed her mind to you. I stopped when you and her reached the house, but it doesn't take psychic powers to tell what you two had in mind. Don't worry Todd, you're in no danger, at least from me and the X-Men. Kitty was right, the invitation still stands for you to join us. Though, you are also right about Magneto coming after you. I can offer some protection, but unless you join our cause fully, I can't protect you fully," explained Xavier. Todd shook his head and growled in frustration. "Listen man! I know how things are, and I know me being on the Brotherhood is gonna make things hard, but I can't just leave. Not only will they harm me, but if they found out why I left, they'd go after Kitty. I can't risk that," yelled Todd. 

There was silence, and once again the voice returned. "I understand Todd. I will let you do as you choose, but always remember, you are welcome here," said Xavier, and his voice left Todd. Todd could tell he was gone some how. The teen just sat there in the truck, thinking. Then, he started the truck up, and headed for Pizza Hut. Lance would kill him if he came home after stealing the jeep without at least bringing some food. He ordered five large pizzas, three for Fred, the other two for him, Lance and Pietro. Todd drove home in silence, never once noticing the snake in the back of the truck, that once he stopped the truck, turned into a crow, and flew away. 

Well, that's it guys. Hope you like this. I know it kinda really didn't add anything, but its building up to what I have in mind. If you're looking for another chapter to the alternate version of this story, Rage of a Teenage Mutant Amphibian, it should be up tomorrow. Well, later guys. 


End file.
